


He's The Man.

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, trans keith, trans male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Seong Kogane was perfect, she was an amazing soccer player, one of the best wingers out there.She could outrun all of the other girls on her team, she had the broken the record for the most scores when she was a freshman.She was beautiful, long black hair and grey eyes. Cold and strong.The only problem was that she well… Wasn’t a she.This fic is based very loosely off of a really stupid movie called She's The Man, (hopefully this is better)





	He's The Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Whhoopsss

I was running, blood pumping, heart thumping in my ears. 

I push more, feeling the strain in my legs and core. Before I knew it I could see the apartment building coming into few. I pushed harder. 

I pushed open the doors to the building, ignoring the look I got from the people in the lobby, dashing to the stairs, running up two flights of stairs, not looking back for a second. 

When I get to the fourth floor, I stop taking a few steadying breaths. Opening the door to the floor calmly. I get to the second door, I knock lightly, double checking to make sure it’s the right door. 

I sigh loudly, tapping my foot impatiently. 

The door opens with a creak, coming face to face with my older brother Shiro. 

He looks me up and down blinking raptly. He checks his watch, “You just texted me five minutes ago?” He raises an eyebrow. 

I push past him, “Ten minutes ago,” kicking off my shoes. 

“Uh huh,” He mumbles closing the door, he turns to me. “You didn’t need to run here you know? It would’ve still been here.” 

I roll my eyes, afterwards locking eyes with him, waiting. 

He sighs, “Kitchen,” 

I grin, sprinting to the kitchen. 

A moment later we’re seated at the kitchen table, Shiro tapping his fingers absently, watching me closely. 

I stare down at the letter, willing it to be good news, anything. 

“Are you going to open it?”Shiro asks, bending down to try and make eye contact with me. 

I let out a huff, “This is a big deal,” I say like he hasn’t been here every tiny damn step of the way. 

“And I’m getting impatient.” He states grabbing it from my hands. He reads the front of the letter and flips it over in his hands about to open it. 

I snatch it back before he can open it tearing it open with my teeth. 

“Keith,” He sighs, “I have a letter opener, Jesus.” 

I ignore him in favour of scanning the letter. ‘Dear; Keith’’ my heart stutters in my chest, just from being addressed correctly I re-read it several times. 

I take a deep breath, reading on. ‘Congratulations on behalf of Horizon college, it is with great pleasure, blah blah blah’

I drop the letter, feeling numb, I stare at my hands, feeling tears welling in my eyes. 

I can see blankly Shiro freaking out by my reaction grabbing the letter. His eyes reading rapidly. 

“Keith. You got in!” He yells jumping up and running around the table to hug me. 

_____________________________________________________

 

That had been earlier that year. Today, a week before going away to what I hoped would be better than my home life. I was seated on the couch having a staring contest with the woman who I had called mom for five years. 

Her gaze was unwavering but I could tell she was going to snap soon. 

My fingers were twiddling with the rips in my jeans waiting for her to break the silence. 

She breaks it with a dragged out sigh of aggravation, her eyebrows frow in thought, “Seong,” she says sternly.

I try not to flinch like she had burned me, I look down at my jeans twiddling the rips more intensely. 

“Seong, look at me.” She hisses. 

My eyes snap back up to hers. 

“Sit still,” She demands. 

I sit up straight, putting my hands on either side of me, holding onto the couch like a vice. 

“Where were you this morning? There was a tea party, I needed you here.”She starts sounding more pissed off every second, she doesn’t let me explain before she keeps going. “You made me look like a fool. I never ask much of you, just that you come to my tea parties once in a while,”Wrong, she wants me under her hand every second of my miserable life.

She keeps going, fixing her skirt to cover her knees, “It’s really the least you could do, I should make you stay at home, and be getting you ready for the next party to make sure you’re ladylike. But I still let you play soccer.” she crinkles her nose at that, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

I roll my eyes at the “she lets me play soccer,” because she barely does, not that it matters anymore, because first the girl's team got cancelled last year, and high school is over. 

I focus back on her when she snaps her fingers in front of my face. “Sweety, “

I cringe at the nickname, “You know I love you,” I try not to let out a bitter laugh, I cover my mouth and cough. 

She keeps going, tapping her right foot. Heel clicking on the wood floor. “I just---”

I cut her off before she can keep going on about bullshit. “Listen it won’t happen again, I was at Shiro’s and lost track of time,” I say getting up from my seat to flea to my room. 

She scoffs, “He’s not your real brother,” She stands up, righting herself “This isn’t over! You’re not going to be here much longer, and I just thought it would be nice to spend time together.”

“And you’re not my real mother,” I state with a glare, turning on my heel and leaving. 

Wow, real mature Keith. 

I hear her clack teeth together as she shuts her mouth with a retort on her tongue.

I stomp up the stairs unnecessarily. Opening my door to my room and slamming it behind me. 

Normally, I’d just take it, deal with it later. But I’m not going to her much longer, she’ll forget about before she knows it once I’m away at college. I’m actually surprised she hadn't called my social worker and complained to get me taken away and to another family when I showed up wet and muddy.

Her house to pristine and perfect for a muddy child with blood dripping down their legs onto her welcome mat. 

I’d would’ve been forced into another orphanage until I aged out. 

But luckily this way, I’d only have to make it too late October to be officially on my own. 

I sit down on my bed, pulling out my phone and quickly tapping on Shiro’s contact. 

Hoping that he’d be around, even if I knew that I was a burden to him. I relied on him too much. 

It rings twice before he picks up, “Hey, kid.” He greets. 

“I told Dolly that--that I was at yours last night,” I fast, words tripping over each other. 

“Oh?” 

“I was working,” 

“Oh,” 

“So, if she calls can you please tell her that I was with you?” 

“Of course, I would’ve anyway,” 

I nod, “Thanks…” 

“Did something happen?” He asks sounding as grounding and calm as normal. 

I wave him off, I put my hand down awkwardly. “No, just the normal.” 

“Keith,” I can hear the concern slipping into his voice. 

“It’s really nothing!” I said trying to reassure him. 

“Okay, whatever you say,” He hums, “Just be here by two tomorrow got it?” 

“Why?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Just be there,”Shiro said not taking no for an answer, dial tone following. 

After the call got ready for bed. Brushing my teeth, putting my thick knotty hair on the top of my head. I look at myself in the mirror seeing the bags under my eyes from all the nights I couldn’t quiet my thoughts or I worked. 

Shiro always warned me about overworking, not sleeping enough, but I needed the money even if I had gotten a scholarship. I needed to work harder, Dolly would never pay when she found out who I am. Shiro would’ve, but he already has too much on his plate, and like I said I relied on him too much. Like Dolly said he’s not my real brother. 

I stare at myself a little longer turning to the side, I looked at my chest pushing my boobs as much as I could to try and make it look like they weren’t there. 

I let out a breath I had been holding in, splashing my face with water, I dry my face turning off the lights. I close the door behind me probably harder than necessary.

The white carpet soft under my feet as I pad back to my room. I get onto the too big bed with pink flowers, I turn off my bedside lamp. Falling face first into my pillows. 

 

 

The following day I was up at nine, having breakfast with a still pissed off guardian, she gave me the stink eye all through it. 

Only talking every once and a while to shoosh her seven year old. 

Cory whom had been quiet and only spoke up when he couldn’t figure something out in his homework. 

Not that Dolly new anything to begin with that’s why she had nannies and butlers along with maids. 

Anything to keep her from lifting a dainty finger. 

I excused myself as soon I was done with my cheerios, Dolly not even looking up from her tablet all the while just waving me off. 

I went into the kitchen quickly washing out my bowl, one of the nannies smiling at me warmly. 

From her place on the island scrolling through what looked like recipes for dinner this week, writing things down on her planner. 

She stopped what she was doing as I sat across from her, rolling an apple absently on the counter. 

“What are you doing today, buttercup?” Dariya asked, scrolling something down on her notepad once more. 

I shrug, “Shiro’s taking me somewhere in the afternoon,” I mumble taking a bite of the apple, first dusting it off on my shirt. 

She nods, “How nice,” she smiles again, looking back at the laptop. “I swear your mom makes me go through this list every day,” She huffs. 

“Why not mix it up?” I ask. 

She rolls her eyes, pushing some of her greying hair out of her face. “I wish it’s not like she’d notice, she never cares whether Cory eats or not, let alone what.”She grumbles to herself. 

Her eyes widen, “Don’t tell her I said that!” She squeaks, hair falling right back in front of her face. 

I laugh a little bitterly at that, “Don’t worry. but I could need you to lie to her that I came home before curfew,” 

“You got it,” She said with a wink, closing the laptop and shaking my hand, “Try not to get whisked away by that brother of yours, you’re the only one keeping me sane.” 

I nod, even though I know she’s lying from the way she flirts with Miya the maid. 

I leave the house early spilling out before Dolly has her friends over for tea. 

If she even notices that I’m gone she doesn’t try to reach out to me, not that I would return the text or call. 

 

I first go into a small bookstore that’s not too far from the house, going off to the side shifting in and out of bookshelves til I’m too the back, closing the bathroom door softly behind me. 

I flick the light on the buzz of the overhead light sounding like a million little bees trapped.

I pull out the changing table securing it before I throw my backpack on it, opening I place my change of clothes on the side, pulling off my shirt, unclipping my bra, and replacing them with two sports bras, I tug on a shirt than my big sweater I stole from Shiro a few years back.

I roll my shoulders, walking over to the mirror, hair still stuck in the sweater, with a sigh I pull my hair out of the sweater, watching as it falls past my boobs. 

This is the shortest Dolly had let my hair be, I wanted it shorter, but it’s better than it was. Which was past my butt but fuck it.

I pull the hairband from around my wrist, putting my hair up into a messy bun on the back of my head.   
I hike my backpack back on my shoulder, feeling more in my own skin. I close the door quietly behind me, seeking through the racks of books until I’m safely back out on the sidewalk. 

I keep my head low, only bumping into a few people, praying I won’t run into anyone I know. 

Knocking on Shiro’s door before I know it, getting lost in my music. 

He opens it on the second knock, “You’re early,” He states stepping aside to let me in. 

“I snuck out before she could rope me into a tea party,” I said with a shutter, kicking off my shoes. 

I flop onto the couch as he makes coffee.

“What are we doing today?” I yell from the couch looking at my mismatched socks. 

He appears by my feet holding two mugs, a moment later, pushing my feet off the couch and sitting next to me. 

I put my feet back on his lap. 

“Not telling,” He said, with a cringe as he took a drink of his too hot coffee. 

I grab my mug from the coffee table resting on my chest, blowing on to try and make it cool down faster. 

I tap him on the thigh with my foot. “Why?” 

“Because,” He said pushing off my feet again. “It’s a surprise for a reason, Keith,” He said frowning at my feet when I put them back. 

“You’re an asshole you now that?”He mutters. 

“You mentioned it once or twice,” I said with a light kick. 

I sit up soon enough to drink my coffee so Shiro doesn’t yell at me once more for spilling something on his couch. 

“So,”Shiro starts crossing his legs, “How’s Dolly?” He asks awkwardly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I knew he’d bring this up eventually, I just didn’t think this soon… 

I shrug to try and make it look like it hasn’t been bothering me at all, “Fine,” I mumble, taking a thoughtful sip, hoping for a subject change. 

“I just worry about you,” He said quietly putting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. 

 

Soon enough he’s ushering me down the stairs to the parking lot, we hop into his beat-up black pick up truck. 

He turns the car on backing out of the parking spot soon enough even if he has to put the keys in the ignition twice forcefully. 

I turn on the radio kicking it a few times to get it going without fuzz. 

“Be gentle,” Shiro says thoughtfully, patting the dashboard lightly. 

I roll my eyes, kicking it more forcefully when the radio cuts out, all the while Shiro’s sending me a nasty glare. 

“You don’t need to kick him,” Shiro grumbles, turning on the ticker. 

“I do when he’s being a douchebag,” 

Shiro gasps too dramatically for it to be about a shitty car that he’s had since he was sixteen. “Listen, he’s trying his best.” 

“I’m trying my best too, but it’s not making your shitty car any better.” 

Soon enough we were in an intense conversation about how the truck repents Shiro’s mental state. 

 

We pull into Matt’s driveway, I had figured out where we were going five minutes into the drive deciding to keep it to myself. 

When we park, I spot Matt in a flowy bathrobe watering the pavement vacantly.

He doesn’t acknowledge us until we’re standing right in front of him. 

He looks up eyes going wide, “Oh right,” He mutters to himself, “You guys were coming over.” 

“Hey, Matt,” Shiro said waving a hand in front of his friend’s face. “How hungover are you?” He asks when he doesn’t react. 

He hums, rubbing his chin that has a bit of stubble on it like he hadn’t shaved in like a week, he points his finger at us,”That’s a good question, bud.” He settles on, still watering the pavement and our shoes. 

I look over at Shiro quizzically, waiting for him to explain why we’re here. 

He shrugs, and tries again,”Hey, Matt remember that thing we talked about?”

Matt lights up at that dropping the hose with a clunk, and bring his hands together to clap, “That’s what it was!” 

“Uh huh,” Shiro said jumping away from the hose, he grabs it turning it off quickly. 

“Yeah,” Matt said with a flourish of his robe, he starts walking away before he walks backtracks grabbing my hand and dragging me into his rental house. 

I look back at Shiro with pleading eyes, he just gives me a thumbs up, as he cleans up the hose. 

Matt’s rental house smells of weed and something I can’t place, and frankly, don’t want to know. The house is cluttered with everything, books, bottles, weird furniture that isn’t from the sentry. Everything doesn’t match, there’s a blue couch flipped over with a cat sleeping on it. 

He leads me into the kitchen not letting me go to even let me take off my shoes or anything, all the well mumbling under his breath about scissors, which made me more than uncomfortable. 

The kitchen is a whole different level, there’s no door, only an opening into the living room. There are different coloured chairs, a few floral, and then the table is too high and only fits one of the chairs. The counters are littered with paper plates and plastic cups, along with a cup tower in the sink.

He lets me go, dragging one of his chairs from his table and placing it in the middle of the kitchen, he starts going through all his drawers and cabinets. 

Shiro joins us in the kitchen, soon enough. He had gotten a chance to take off his shoes so only the bottom of his pants are damp. 

I take off my shoes, placing them off to the side, so they’re out of Matt’s sight. 

“Ahah!” Matt says proudly holding a pair of scissors above his head like they’re a gold medal. 

I take a step back, Shiro walks into the kitchen taking the scissors carefully away from Matt. 

Matt doesn’t seem bothered just spins around and points to the chair than to me. 

I look at Shiro, he nods slowly with a smile. 

I slowly join them in the kitchen taking my seat that Matt was very excited about. 

Matt hums to himself behind me, then takes off in a sprint down that hallway with another flourish of his housecoat.

“He’s definitely high,” Shiro said with a chuckle. 

I nodded along, taking in the fact that his eyes were red and his glasses were gone. 

He returned once more, holding a hairbrush that had seen better days and his glasses falling down his nose. 

Housecoat discarded. 

“Get ready for the best motherfucking haircut ever,” Matt said with a smirk, still looking mildly high. 

______________________________

The haircut came out exactly as you think it would when a high twenty-six-year-old was cutting it. Matt had some training he said he dated a girl who cut hair for a while then a dude later who was a hairdresser.

Shiro ran out to the truck saying he needed to get something. 

So there I am sitting on one of the couches that smell of a grandma perfume, that is red and fake leather, as Matt talks about his sister.

Now sober-ish and back in his pink housecoat, playing a video game. 

 

I’m hardly paying attention to the words he’s saying, I’m not even sure if he’s still talking about his sister.   
Shiro comes back into the living room, holding something behind his back, he looks guilty but he has the biggest smile on his face. 

“What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at his anxiousness. 

“Okay, before you start, I just want you to know that it’s really important even though we swore to never get each other anything unless it’s the holidays,” 

I open my mouth with a retort on my tongue. 

He holds up his free hand, waving me off. “Just shut it,” He finishes, throwing a package at me.   
I catch it, almost dropping it on the floor. 

“Go try it on,” He said with a warm smile. 

I nod slowly, he shoos me away and down the hallway. He pushes me into the bathroom closing the door behind me before I can question anything else.

I jump up on the little counter in the bathroom, staring at the package, I flip it overseeing that it had already been opened. 

I peel off the tape that Shiro had put on to secure it. There’s a little envelope before the contents. 

‘Keith,’ it reads in Shiro’s messy handwriting. 

I run my fingers along the letters taking a deep breath I tear it open. 

‘You animal I have a letter opener.’ I roll my eyes at that but continue further,’So, I’ve known you for a little over 5 years now… I’m not one for words, but I thought you should finally know why I got you to do this fucked up (your words) measurements a few months back’ 

He wouldn’t… 

With trembling hands I set the note aside, I tear the rest of the way down the package, displaying what looks like a white tank top. I touch the fabric feeling a silky feeling. 

I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face, I jump down from the counter, hands still shaking. 

I try not to cry, as I once more take off my shirts and two sports bras. 

It takes a little work getting it over my chest but besides that, it works, with a lot of shifting to try and make it as comfortable as possible, without anything falling out. 

I turn towards the mirror and that’s when the tears start coming for real. 

I quickly open the door, Shiro’s still standing in the hall, back to me staring at some drawings on the wall. 

I bite my lip, tapping him on the shoulder. He pretty much spins around, he stares at me then breaks out in the biggest grin.

I nervously fix my hair waiting for him to say anything. 

He doesn’t he hugs me tight and lifts me off my feet. 

I hug him back, it’s awkward not being able to touch the ground but I take it as long as I can before it gets too hard to breathe. 

In a strangled voice I manage to get out a quiet ‘Shiro’ 

“Whoops,” He places me back on my feet holding me back with my shoulders. His eyes look a little red. “I’m gonna cry,” 

“Please don’t,” 

He laughs at that, “Just got show Matt, I’ll be there in a minute.”

I nod, starting down the hallway before half turning back to him, “Thank you,” 

He nods, wiping his eye, “Anything for my little bro,” 

I let out a bark of laughter at that, walking down the hall and back into the living room. Where Matt is seated. 

His head turns towards me when he hears my footsteps, he smiles as well. “Get over here, and give me a spin.” He said pausing his video game to give me his full attention.

I step onto the rug standing in the middle of the living room uncomfortably. 

He gestures to me,”Give me a twirl, dude.” 

I mutter some more choice words under my breath giving an awkward spin. 

“Ahh, yes. It was a good investment.” 

“You helped pay?” 

He nods his head patting the spot next to him, “Yeee, Shiro was kinda freaking out, so I helped pick it out, and pay for a little. He was going to pay for it all, but I’m an asshole,” 

“It’s true,” Shiro said walking into the room arms crossed. “He’s an asshole,” 

Matt points to him, “See,” 

“I never doubted it for a moment,” 

Matt gasps, unpausing his game. 

After that Shiro starts telling me all the things I shouldn’t do well wearing a binder, Matt nodding along. He goes on to tell me how long I should wear it, and if I go beyond that time he’ll come and personally yell at me about it. 

It’s stuff I already know and we’re both well aware of it but I listen nonetheless. 

We spend dinner at Shiro’s driving back to his place afterwards, I remove the binder before we leave only staying in it for an hour for the first day. And slowly bring it up until I can stand the normal eight hours that’s requested. 

At Shiro’s we spend most of the time packing things for college as we watch movies. 

I end up missing my bus at ten, Shiro shrugs saying he was gonna drive me back anyways no matter what I said. 

I thank Shiro again when he drops me off for the binder and driving me, he replies with a warm sleepy smile. 

I slip into the entrance, it’s past twelve, aka way past my curfew. 

I take off my shoes, placing them carefully putting them in my bag. I take off my coat and hang it up. 

I look at my other shoes in the closet the girly ones that I wore a few times to make them look well used. 

I flick off the light closing it with a tiny squeak that still makes me jump, checking behind me to make sure the coast is clear. 

I tiptoe up the stairs, being extra quiet as I walk past Dolly’s room even if she has a fan in her room that sounds like an airplane taking off. 

I go in my room, keeping the lights off I put my bag in my closet, buried behind all of the dress. 

Four more days, no more hiding. Fresh start. Out from under her nose in October. 

I got this. 

______________________________

The four days leave in a blur of tea parties, helping Cory with his homework, and last minute packing. 

I’m only forced into one tea party from Dolly on the third day “claiming she’ll miss me.” 

She did yell at me the first morning when I showed up to breakfast with my hair cut off above my shoulders.   
I’m kind of numb to it at the point that it didn’t do much to my mood. Leaving was so close that I could taste on my tongue. 

The tea party still had its moments where I wanted to kill everyone in the room and myself. The skirt was too short, the top too kept slipping. 

But I made it, and here I am staring at my clock on the day I leave waiting for everyone to wake up and for Shiro to get here. 

It’s five AM and I still have hours before I need to be on the campus, but still, sleep hadn’t come easy the night before. 

I had ended up watching conspiracy videos which didn’t help, at least then I could lie and say I was too creeped out to sleep and it wasn’t the fact that I was leaving. 

I wipe the sweat from my hands onto my PJs pants uneasily. Wishing I had anything I could do that wasn’t staring at the stupid blinking numbers. 

I had already brushed my teeth hair and packed up my toiletries, everything is packed. 

I start biting my nails without noticing. Leg bouncing restlessly. 

I take my hand away from my mouth flopping on my bed, staring at the ceiling.   
I force my eyes closed hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. 

 

Hours later, I standing by the door, backpack on. Dolly staring at me. 

“Are you sure you have everything?” 

I nod for the umpteenth time since I awoke an hour ago. “Shiro’s got everything else. And If you don’t mind I don’t want to make him wait any longer.” I said trying and failing to leave. 

“Not so fast young lady,” She said sternly, “I still want to see the appetence letter, I didn’t even know you applied to that school,” 

“Dolly,” I drag out, hoping she’ll let it go. 

“That’s mom to you,” 

I sigh, “Mom,” I say harshly, “Shiro told me to, he has the letter. It’s not a big deal I’m going to this school. I’ll be out of your hair and you can go back to having parties,” 

She glares at me but doesn’t say anything about the tune of my voice, her face softens a bit, “Listen Seong, I’m just worried,” She says putting some of my hair behind my ear, I try not to flinch back. “I love you, and I want you to be close to home.” 

I shake my head, “You don’t have a say, I’m going to this school,” 

There’s a knock at the door, I jump spinning around seeing Shiro’s face in the window, I open the door. 

“Hi, Miss Klean,”Shiro said too nicely. 

Ever since they met they have had this fucked up relationship always acting fake around each other, so nice it seems unhealthy. 

“Hi, Mr. Shirogane,” 

They both nod to each other, how unsettling. I clear my throat.

“You ready?” He asks looking down at me. 

I nod my head, fixing my backpack. 

“Shirogane, why did you tell my daughter to apply to this college,” Dolly said with a hiss. 

Shiro shifts beside me self consciously, “Ah, well I thought it would be good for...Seong, It’s a really good school, I know the Dean and they have a really great soccer team.” 

Dolly crosses her arms at that, “I don’t understand, it’s not like she’s going to do soccer professionally, and the all-girls college she got into is a great fit! I went there, and it was the best years of my life, I learned how to be a lady.” She said pressing her lips into a line. 

Shiro grumbles something under his breath before Dolly points it out he starts talking. He puts an arm around my shoulders. “Come on, Dolly. It’s a good school and it’s really too late, just wait and see this school is going to change hi---Her life.” 

“Trust me,” He says with a genuine smile. “Anyway, we’re going to be late! So Seong lets get on the road shall we,” He starts releasing me, opening the door letting a light breeze. 

“Wait--”Dolly starts. 

“Sorry, got to go, she needs to get checked in today!” Shiro says ushering me out the door and to his truck. 

Dolly follows us to the truck, looking pointedly at me, I don’t open the door I pass my bag to Shiro, he looks at me anxiously, I don’t look at him instead, stepping closer to Dolly. I can hear Shiro’s door slam behind me. 

She advanced and before I knew it she’s hugging me, I patted her awkwardly on the back. 

“I’ll try to be happy for you,” She whispers. 

She lets me go, tucking another piece of my hair behind my ear, she forces a smile. 

“Bye,” 

“See you soon Seong,” 

I wave as I get into the truck at Cory, ducking in the truck. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. 

Shiro laughs but compiles. I wave to them one last time before we’re on the road and the house is out of few. 

No more Cory. 

No more Dolly. 

It’s a fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few weeks??? I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading! and let me know if you want to see more of this. 
> 
> Kudos and comments would be a blessing. 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
